


The first time

by highladyfxyre



Series: Feysand [6]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyfxyre/pseuds/highladyfxyre
Summary: Feysand college au;After a few months of dating, Feyre is ready to take the next step. And Rhys is more than happy to comply.





	The first time

Feyre was nervous.

She could feel the butterflies in her stomach, even though she knew that she had no need to feel this way; it wasn't like this was her first time, and it was with Rhys.

Rhys. The love of her life.

The rational part of her brain knew that there was no pressure or expectations for her. It would happen when she was comfortable and ready.

And she was ready. 

Pushing down any unnecessary worry, Feyre continued to light the candles surrounding the bed. Rhys would be arriving soon, and she wanted to be ready for him. She hadn't revealed what she was planning. It was to be a surprise. A very, very good surprise.

She hoped so, anyway.

There was no worry that she wouldn't be well received. Rhys made no secret of the fact that he thought she was beautiful. No, Feyre was sure this, and the lacy lingerie that had been bought especially for this moment, would be very well received indeed. 

As she reclined on the bed waiting for his tell tale knock on her door, Feyre thought back to the first time they met. 

She had been in art class. Her roommate, Mor, was also taking the class for her fashion designs, and Rhys had been helping her carry fabrics in that day. Feyre remembered the moment his violet eyes had locked onto hers, and the flush that had covered her cheeks, and in turn, his.

The tap on the door had her snapping out of her daydream. After tying her silk robe shut and checking her appearance in the mirror, she opened the door and was greeted by Rhys' figure leaning against the doorframe, his signature smirk on his lips. 

"Hello, Feyre darling." He said, leaning down to give her a small and loving kiss. 

"You're late." Feyre replied, though there was no venom in her voice. The sight of her boyfriend (would she ever tire of calling him that?) had rendered her speechless so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Sorry, darling. Traffic was a nightmare." Rhys apologised, stepping past her and taking in the sight of the candles. "What's all this?" 

Smiling in what she hoped was a seductive manner, Feyre took his hand and led him to the bed before pushing him down gently. Delighting, in the desire and intrigue that crossed his features, she stood before him and removed the robe. 

Suddenly she was very glad she bought this outfit. And so was he, judging by the look on his face.

It was black lace that showed off her hips and breasts, which were now a healthy weight, especially considering them a year ago.

"So... what do you think?" Feyre asked, trying to conceal the nerves in her tone.

But of course Rhys heard them, and his eyes softened. He held out his arms, and she climbed into his lap, savouring the warmth from his body.

"You look beautiful, Feyre." He said, his voice full of love and desire.

All words had abandoned her, so she leaned forward and kissed him, parting his lips with her tongue. He returned the kiss eagerly, and stood up with Feyre still in his arms, and lay us on the bed, his body covering hers. 

Breaking the kiss, his lips moved down her neck, sucking marks into it. She couldn't speak, couldn't think. Feyre's mind could only think of one thing.

Rhys.

He removed his shirt, then his pants, until he was left in nothing but his boxers. She could feel his skin against hers, the warmth pulsing between them. She could feel his desire against her stomach.

He removed my bra and flung it to somewhere in the room, and laid kisses along my breast, and swirled a tongue around a peaked nipple, before repeating it on the other. By now Feyre was moaning and he hummed in satisfaction at the sound.

"Is this alright?" Rhys asked, his eyes tender.

She nodded, not trusting my mouth to speak. Not when he was now kneeling between her legs, slowly pulling down the scrap of lace. 

Then, without warning, he licked a line down her wetness. She moaned, and he almost growled at the taste of her. 

Rhys zeroed in on her bundle of nerves and worked her fully, leaving her panting and nearly shaking with desire.

His mouth still glistening with her wetness, Rhys moved back up her body, and kissed Feyre lovingly. She tasted herself on his lips and groaned into his mouth.

Wasting no time, Rhys removed his underwear, and nudged at Feyre's entrance once before finally, finally, entering her.

He thrust in and out her slowly but passionately, and their moans filled the room. He pulled out but then thrust back in, filling her completely. 

This complete trust in the other, this heat and passion, this love and tenderness, was what she had been waiting for. Had been craving.

She felt herself nearing her climax, and Rhys must have sensed it as his thrusts became for frantic, more urgent and she came, his name on her lips, on her mind.

"Are you on... Have you taken...?" 

Knowing what he meant, Feyre nodded quickly and after a few more thrusts he came inside her, filling her with him.

After cleaning both of them up with a towel from the bathroom, Rhys tucked them both into bed, his arms creating and nest for Feyre. 

"That was... incredible." Rhys said, purple eyes shining.

"I know. It's never been like that, you know, before." 

Rhys could only nod, his arms tightening around her.

After a few moments, he spoke again. "Is Mor coming back?" He murmured, nodding towards the empty bed next to Feyre's.

"Are you seriously asking about you're cousin right now?" She teased.

Rhys grinned, and she kissed his dimple.

"And no, she's sleeping over at Amren's tonight."

"Well, it seems we have the whole night ahead of us, Feyre darling."

She rolled on top of him, running her hands along his muscled chest.

"Better not waste it then." She grinned slyly, before running her hands, and lips, down his body.

And they didn't. Not one moment.


End file.
